J proctor (Janice Proctor)
}}j_proctor |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Human |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }36 |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }2151 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Politician |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Paris, Earth |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }None |- style=background:#000000 | Height: | }5'6" |- style=background:#000000 | Weight: | }132 lbs |- style=background:#000000 | Relations: | }Susan Proctor✝ (Mother)Daniel Proctor✝ (Father) |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }N/A |} "Picking over past misdeeds on CDN is about as enjoyable as counting dust on Mars while being fucked to death by an antelope." Janice Amelia Proctor is a vain, malicious narcissist with an acid wit and a scathing opinion of anyone but herself and her beloved (deceased) Bengal tiger, who somehow nonetheless manages to hold public office. Following the Reaper War and the Alliance occupation, Proctor hit upon hard times, abandoning her palatial estate in Kent for a cramped office in Paris. Her recent downfall has done nothing to humble her, however, or moderate her willingness to denigrate others. Pre-Board History The sole child of Susan Proctor, an archaeologist who spent most of her time off-world, and Daniel Proctor, a politician and seat-holder for the European People’s Party, Janice Proctor had an unremarkable childhood. Her parents – who had achieved their current positions through their own hard graft – expected Janice to be ambitious and hard-working. Subsequently, she was pushed hard in her academic efforts and made few friends. From her father, Janice inherited an interest in politics, while from her mother, she inherited a desire to explore space. Initially, the former won over the latter; despite her love of exploration, a career in the Alliance Navy – the sole option if Janice was to go against her parents’ wishes – was out of the question. Having obtained her degrees and finished her education, Janice initially became involved in Terra Firma, as her study of history at University had ignited a nationalist sentiment within her. Finding the party’s original message to have been perverted by extremists, Janice left Terra Firma and joined the Terran Nationalist Party, an offshoot group which had been formed following a schism between Terra Firma’s Left and Right wings. The TNP, after a series of electoral failures and leadership scandals, dissolved itself in 2146. Janice, having lost her position as General Secretary of the Central Committee, moved on to join Independence for Earth (IfE), an influential political organisation that lobbies to defend human interests and petition for an immediate withdrawal from the Council. The IfE fielded political candidates under its Free Earth Party branch, and Janice successfully campaigned for a seat in the European Supreme Parliament. Janice held on to her seat in the following elections, but the stagnation of her political career left her feeling disillusioned. Her innate desire to explore space surfaced once more, and Janice applied for a commission with United Catron, a corporate affiliate of the IfE. The application was successful, and Janice was made Executive Administrator of a mining colony on Therumlon and the orbiting Setari Station, a research and development platform, in the Fortuna System. Post Reapers "When I was wading knee-deep in filth and piss and God knows what else, waiting for the news from London, I swore to myself that the world was ending. That this was how it was all going to end: with a fucking massacre. But if - if, by some crazy fucking possibility, we were able to scrape a victory from the jaws of defeat, life could not be the same. It just couldn't carry on, as if this was just a fucking blip on our schedule - as if it was just some other war or tragedy. No, no. Surely not. Surely not even the mewling, braindead cunts in this universe would fail to grasp the significance of what just happened. Surely fucking n--'' ''--oh screw all this, I'm getting another drink". Threads of Note Allocation: One Million Credits: You should invest that money with United Catron, for such is Proctor's non-partial and entirely neutral advice. So, About That Chinese Curse: Interesting times indeed as United Catron is in dire straits. Good News Everyone!: Proctor is being investigated for fraud! And has a new job. Moratorium on Madness: Proctor tries to whip CDN into shape: no more "welcome to the madhouse", please! Humans and the Dreadnaught question: Proctor and Lepantis Corvax argue about human security and political power. Reporters VS Politicians: An exchange with Muckracker (Helena Mathioudakis). Fanfiction: One of Proctor's finest moments, provoking Lepantis Corvax with mocking erotica. Pocahontas, meet Janice Smith: Proctor meets with Hierarchy dad (Juhani Alavirta), and gives him a piece of her mind over his questionable decisions. VIROS: Viros Fenon trolls even in death. Having sent on his porn collection, Proctor discovers that she is in it. Ours But To Do And Die: Proctor is on Earth having a bad day. Surely it couldn't get any worse? Dispatches From Earth: Proctor is able to briefly make contact from the occupied planet. Post-War Obituary: Only not. Guess who survived the war? Automated Response: Drunk and belligerent, Sicaria Perihelion sends a challenge to practically all of CDN. Proctor receives far too many such messages, though, and so can't respond in person. Pariah's Birthday Thread: What's good for the goose... After another erotic mockery, this one directed at Kari'Zar nar Tasi, Proctor is on the receiving end courtesy of Dwick. (Note: "courtesy" is not a word that belongs in a sentence with Dwick). Paris Is Worth The Mess: An unusual ally to say the least, in the form of Randall "Buzzsaw" Buckner. On Terrorism: Proctor discusses the matter of why turian separatism is still a topic in which CDN is invested. What's Up?: Proctor's latest return, after a few years absence. Much of the talk is about Alliance politics. Why Don't You Come Up to My Office: Proctor has a meeting with Maggie Barnette. Stronger Than The Foundations of the Earth: Proctor has a meeting with Xuumo. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Defunct Characters